


Цветы в особняке

by WTF Made in China 2021 (Team_Made_in_China)



Series: WTF Made in China 2021: визуал М-Е [2]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Don't copy to another site, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Made_in_China/pseuds/WTF%20Made%20in%20China%202021
Summary: Когда Ван Ибо устраивался на работу в особняк известного писателя Сяо Чжаня, то не думал, что его работа - быть музой к новому эротическому роману
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Series: WTF Made in China 2021: визуал М-Е [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184054
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Made in China 2021





	Цветы в особняке




End file.
